Waktunya Pulang
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: Setting: sebelum Naruto berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang ke Desa Konoha. Naruto dan Sasuke berada di tempat yang jauh berbeda, namun masing-masing memikirkan hal yang sama. Mereka hanya bisa mengenang memori yang pernah tertanam dalam di lubuk hati mereka. Mereka cinta, tapi tak bisa. SasuNaru


Me: selamat hari baik bagi Anda *bows* pertama-tama, izinkan saya mohon maaf karena molornya penyelesaian fic request ini. Saya merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak segera mempublish cerita ini, meski sudah selesai tahun lalu...

Fic ini dipersembahkan khusus untuk nona **Uchikaze no Rei** dan umumnya untuk kalian para pecinta SasuNaru.

Perlu saya tegaskan bahwa saya tidak mengikuti perkembangan komik atau anime Naruto sehingga fic ini saya tulis hanya berdasarkan potongan-potongan anime yang pernah saya tonton yaitu hanya awal-awal saja. Selain itu fic ini mungkin akan jadi satu-satunya fic Naruto yg saya buat :)

Mohon maaf apabila tidak sesuai dengan selera Anda. Saya juga tidak memiliki referensi apapun, baik dari fanfic lain atau doujin, jadi... jangan berharap terlalu banyak. Bagaimanapun, fic ini telah selesai dan saya hanya bisa mengucapkan: selamat menikmati~

WARNING: shonen-ai, malexmale, SasuNaru (ya, dalam order itu sesuai request), cheesy bites, eksplisit explanation of kissing, stuffy until you feel funny in your stomach. Karena itu, mungkin saya harus menyebut 'angst' atau 'hurt'

(*)(*)(*)

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

 **Waktunya Pulang**

(*)(*)(*)

Naruto merapatkan jaketnya. Malam itu cukup dingin. Maklum, musim dingin akan segera tiba dan musim gugur akan segera berlalu. Ia menyusuri jalan yang sepi. Entah mengapa, tak banyak penduduk Desa Konoha yang terlihat di jalan malam itu. Mungkin karena dingin, mungkin juga karena hal pribadi lainnya.

Buru-buru, Naruto masuk ke dalam sebuah toko. Di dalamnya juga sepi, tak seramai biasanya meski masih ada beberapa pelanggan.

"Oh, Naruto! Selamat datang!"

"Yo Pak Tua! Aku minta ramen seperti biasa!"

Naruto duduk sambil menunggu ramen pesanannya datang. Di mana lagi Naruto pergi di malam hari yang dingin hanya untuk makan ramen kesukaannya? Tentu saja di Ramen Ichiraku. Sembari menunggu, ia melihat sekeliling, memperhatikan tiap pelanggan yang ada di sana.

"Dasar tidak sopan kau, Naruto. Berhentilah melihat orang lain dengan pandangan begitu."

"Pandangan bagaimana?"

Ayame mengerutkan alisnya sambil mendengus kesal. Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung. Ditinggal seperti itu, biasanya Naruto akan mulai marah-marah sendiri hingga dirinya mengerti, tetapi entah kenapa rasanya malam itu berbeda.

Pria berambut pirang acak-acakan itu melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menunduk. Dia menurunkan pandangannya jauh ke bawah, ke meja, ke balik tangannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku harus makan di sini?!"

Ia mendengar suara kekasih hatinya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Hatinya sedikit berharap bahwa itu benar-benar Sasuke. _Tapi mana mungkin_.

"Naruto." Ramen ditaruh di depannya, tetapi Naruto tidak juga mengangkat wajahnya. Teuchi, sang pemilik toko ramen, jadi khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah." Akhirnya Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan senyum palsu, Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya sedikit capek."

"Begitukah? Baiklah. Setelah makan, kau harus langsung pulang dan istirahat ya."

Naruto memijat kepalanya sedikit. Kali itu, Naruto memakan ramennya perlahan. Ia ingin terus mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan dirinya sekali lagi di sana. Ah ya, dia ingat malam itu juga dingin seperti malam ini.

"Ramen membuat tubuhmu jadi hangat, Sasuke! Lagipula tidak ada yang tidak suka ramen Ichiraku!"

"Jadi kita ke sini karena sekarang sangat dingin atau memang kau saja yang tidak bisa makan di tempat lain?"

"Hei hei Sasuke, kau tak boleh berkata begitu di depan—"

"Selamat datang Naruto! Ah, dan Sasuke. Dua ramenkah?" percakapan mereka berdua pun segera diputus oleh tawaran ramen yang tak mungkin ditolak.

Dua ramen segera datang. Naruto makan dengan sangat lahap, sementara Sasuke tetap tenang. Di sela-sela makannya, ia memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang makan. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah dari serius, sedikit tertawa, hingga terlihat muak. Naruto sadar akan hal ini.

"Sasuke," Naruto menghentikan makannya sejenak. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. "Apakah… kau tidak suka ramen Ichiraku?"

Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Mana mungkin aku tidak suka kan?"

"Tapi sejak tadi kau terlihat kesal…"

"Ah aku bukan kesal…" Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya sebentar, mencari kata yang tepat, tetapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya dia menghela nafas lagi. "Baiklah. Ya aku kesal."

Naruto menampakkan mimik sedih. Alis dan bibirnya melengkung turun. Tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, wajah Naruto sendiri sudah bertanya 'kenapa' pada Sasuke.

"Aku kesal karena _kau sangat suka_ makan ramen Ichiraku."

Naruto kaget karena tidak mengerti, tetapi dia lebih kaget lagi karena wajah Sasuke sudah berubah merah setelah mengatakan hal itu. Naruto tak dapat menyahut apa-apa tentang hal itu, jadi dia meneruskan makannya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke yang menjadi benar-benar kesal juga meneruskan makannya.

"K-kau tahu, Sasuke..." Naruto berhenti makan sebentar sebelum melanjutkan lagi. "Ayo kita cepat habiskan ramen ini dan segera pulang."

Tentu saja maksud 'pulang' Naruto adalah ke rumahnya. Ya, hari itu memang hari pertama ia mengajak Sasuke menginap di tempatnya.

Mengingat hal itu, Naruto jadi tertawa sendiri. _Cemburu pada ramen Ichiraku? Manis sekali_.

Ia pun segera menghabiskan ramennya dan ingin segera pulang. Dengan sedikit kata-kata cemas dari Teuchi, Naruto pulang menyusuri jalan yang dingin itu lagi. Akan tetapi, kali itu rasanya tidak sedingin ketika ia berangkat ke toko ramen Ichiraku. Semua itu karena sepanjang perjalanan, ia mengulang kenangan tentangnya dan Sasuke.

Sesudah makan, Naruto dan Sasuke segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Namun, di tengah jalan, Sasuke menghimpit Naruto ke sebuah dinding. Di malam yang dingin seperti itu tak banyak, bahkan hampir tak ada orang yang berlalu lalang, jadi mereka tidak terlalu cemas akan keadaan sekitar.

"Jadi Naruto, sekarang katakan padaku, apakah kau hanya main-main?"

"H-hei Sasuke… tenanglah dulu…"

"Jelaskan alasan yang bisa kuterima atau aku benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu di sini. Sekarang juga."

Bagaimanapun, Sasuke memang seorang ninja yang lebih kuat dari Naruto. Dihimpit seperti itu, Naruto benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Selain itu, wajah mereka terlalu dekat, Naruto jadi semakin gugup untuk bicara.

"M-maafkan aku!"

Begitu Naruto memulai. Karena tak bisa membungkuk untuk meminta maaf, ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Himpitan Sasuke padanya mengendur. Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Wajah Sasuke masih tampak marah.

"Maaf Sasuke… sebenarnya aku… entahlah. Aku merasa terlalu gugup dan bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan di tempatku nanti. Aku juga tidak bisa menyediakanmu makan. Jadi kupikir aku bisa berpikir jernih lagi setelah makan di ramen Ichiroku."

Panjang lebar Naruto menjelaskan tanpa sekalipun menatap mata Sasuke secara langsung karena ia merasa bersalah. Ketika akhirnya ia menatap Sasuke lagi, ia hanya bisa berkata maaf.

Naruto sangat takut penjelasannya tak diterima Sasuke karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke kembali menghimpitnya ke dinding. Malah kali itu lebih kuat. Sambil mendorong Sasuke menjauh dengan setengah hati yang tentu saja tak berefek apapun pada Sasuke, Naruto memejamkan mata, menerima apapun kemarahan Sasuke padanya.

Betapa kagetnya Naruto ketika ia merasakan bibir hangat Sasuke melumat bibirnya. Dengan sedikit dorongan dan gigitan main-main dari Sasuke, Naruto membuka mulutnya. Kali itu giliran lidahnya yang diajak bermain oleh lidah Sasuke. Naruto terengah, mata safirnya berkaca-kaca. Ciuman yang melibatkan lidah, baru kali itu mereka melakukannya. Rasanya Naruto tak memiliki kuasa lagi atas tubuhnya. Kakinya terasa lemah, ia berpegangan kuat-kuat pada Sasuke, melingkarkan tangan di lehernya.

"Jangan khawatir. Ada banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan di tempatmu."

Naruto terduduk di lantai kamarnya dan menangis dalam sunyi. Ia menyentuh bibirnya, mencoba mengingat kembali sensasi yang pernah diberikan Sasuke padanya. Air matanya malah mengalir lebih deras. Ia menggenggam seprai kasurnya kuat-kuat.

 _Aku… aku tak berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang._

.

.

.

 _Air…? Ugh… Apa yang terjadi…?_

Langit telah berubah gelap ditaburi jutaan bintang. Namun, di bawah redupnya sinar rembulan, sesosok manusia tampak terbaring di pinggir sungai. Bocah lelaki bertubuh tanggung itu mengais tanah lembut di sampingnya, menarik dirinya menjauh dari arus sungai yang terasa deras bagi tubuh penuh luka itu.

Ya.

Haori putihnya telah berubah merah.

Air sungai membersihkan luka-lukanya, tetapi sedikit banyak di beberapa bagian, luka tersebut masih menganga jelas. Sambil menengadah menatap sungai galaksi di atasnya, ia menepis rambut hitamnya yang sedikit menutupi mata.

Sambil menghela nafas, pria itu agak mensyukuri keadaannya saat ini. Ia tak merasakan kehadiran siapapun. Begitu tenang dan sepi. Begitu damai. Sudah lama ia tak merasa sedamai itu. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang penuh luka sambil menelusuri ingatannya, bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke tempatnya sekarang.

 _Aku masih kurang kuatkah?_

Ia menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangannya, merasa letih. Tanpa disadarinya, ia berjalan cukup jauh di lorong pikirannya sembari memungut memori-memori penuh cahaya di sepanjang lorong gelap itu.

"Sasuke."

Sebuah suara yang familiar memanggil namanya.

"Oi Sasuke."

Ia menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi penglihatannya. Di depannya, ia menemukan sepasang bola mata biru yang jernih berkilauan menatapnya langsung tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

"Teme. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Kau kalah bertarung? Hahaha!" Dia tertawa. Lelaki lain itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menampakkan beberapa giginya yang kebanyakan mirip taring. Setelah beberapa saat, tawanya habis dan ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Kalau Sasuke, aku yakin pasti yang berikutnya akan menang. Kali ini cuma tidak beruntung saja!"

 _Ah… Naruto? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? … apakah aku bermimpi?_

Bocah pirang itu kembali tertawa, namun kali ini ia hanya terkekeh sambil mendengus. Gayanya yang biasa muncul ketika pedenya sudah selangit. Sasuke tak menjawab. Sasuke sama sekali tak bereaksi. Dia bahkan tak kaget atau berusaha melakukan sesuatu. Sasuke hanya menatapnya lama. Lama sekali.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas beberapa helai kumis kucing yang ada di ujung pipinya itu bergerak sedikit tak wajar. Tentu saja, wajah Naruto kini begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ah, kenapa dia begitu cemas?

"Sasuke…"

Panggilannya membuat ngilu di hati. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke, menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan sebuah kecupan singkat. Sebentar, Sasuke menahan nafas. Rambut keemasannya jatuh menghela pelipisnya ketika Naruto menempelkan dahi dengan dahi. Sasuke dapat mendengar cekikik kecilnya yang terdengar agak sedih.

"…. Pulanglah, Sasuke. Aku merindukanmu."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menahan nafas. Jantungnya serasa berhenti sejenak. Karena posisi Naruto yang terbalik, ia tak dapat melihat Naruto. Hanya helai-helai rambut keemasan yang menutupi matanya. Dengan ragu akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, berusaha meraih Naruto, ingin merasakan kembali sensasi rambut pirang itu di antara jemarinya.

Setitik air mata jatuh di pipinya yang lebam. Sejak awal dia tahu Naruto tak mungkin berada di sana. Dia tahu dia hanya akan menggapai udara kosong di atas kepalanya. Dia tahu, tetapi dia ingin percaya.

Di kejauhan, Sasuke dapat melihat sebuah bangunan papan kecil tempat menambatkan perahu. Sambil membawa dirinya terseok-seok menuju dermaga kecil itu, pria yang penuh luka ini kembali merealisasikan kenangannya.

"Oi Sasuke sialan! Kau menghabiskan jatah rotiku lagi!"

"Dan kau mengganggu waktu istirahatku lagi, Usuratonkachi."

"Diamlah! Ini!"

Dua bocah duduk bersebelahan di pinggir dermaga itu. Salah seorangnya berambut hitam dengan baju ninja biru tuanya sedang membaca sebuah buku. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi berjaket oranye, berambut pirang dengan sepasang mata biru menyala, dan berwajah seperti kucing… atau lebih tepat disebut rubah. Matanya lebih sering menyipit karena sering nyengir. Keduanya selalu berselisih, bahkan saat ini pun mereka sedang berselisih. Sangat jelas terlihat bahwa keduanya memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang.

Saat itu si bocah pirang menyodorkan sebuah tabung bambu kepada rekan di sebelahnya. Dengan tatapan curiga, bocah berbaju biru itu menerimanya.

"Itu minuman energi katanya. Tenang saja, itu kudapat dari Guru Kakashi. Aku sudah meminum punyaku. Itu jatahmu."

"Hm." Dalam sekali teguk, bocah yang tadi dipanggil Sasuke itu menghabiskannya. "Terima kasih."

"Hehehe. Aku senang saat kau jujur begitu."

"Hmph. Dasar bodoh."

"A-apa?! Kau yang bodoh!"

Saat bocah pirang ini berapi-api menanggapi sahutan lelaki di sebelahnya, Sasuke menariknya mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya satu sama lain.

"S-s-s-s-s-sasu—"

"Diamlah Naruto."

Pipinya bersemu merah, kumis kuci—rubahnya terlihat sedikit kaku karena tegang. Sebuah senyuman… ah bukan, sebuah cengiran terbit di wajah Sasuke. Matanya yang hitam pekat terlihat senang. Sekali lagi, Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada Naruto. Sekali lagi. Dan sekali lagi. Dan entah berapa kali lagi, Naruto tak lagi bisa menghitungnya.

Yang Naruto tahu, dia mengenggam erat baju depan Sasuke setelah Sasuke berhenti menciumnya. Yah.. meski tangannya masih mengelus lembut rambut Naruto. Sasuke menjilat bibir atasnya dan kembali memunculkan seringaian senang penuh kemenangannya lagi. Hal itu karena ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tak ternilai ketika mereka sedang sangat intim. Sasuke tak tahu bahwa senyumannyalah yang membuat Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu.

Setelah mengacak rambut Naruto dengan sayang, Sasuke kembali membaca bukunya, tetapi senyumnya masih terlihat jelas. Naruto duduk di sebelahnya dan mengangkat kakinya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah di antara kakinya.

"H-hey, Sasuke…" setelah beberapa saat, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan. "Tidakkah lebih baik kau kembali ke rumah untuk istirahat? Di sini dingin kan?"

Senyumannya menghilang.

"Di rumah lebih dingin lagi."

"Tapi kau bisa sakit kalau setiap hari—"

"Lagipula," Sasuke memotong kalimat Naruto dengan menaikkan intonasi. "Kau kan selalu datang ke sini."

Sasuke menoleh dan memberi sebuah senyuman pada Naruto. Senyuman tulus yang hanya pernah ia perlihatkan pada Naruto. Wajah si bocah pirang ini makin memerah. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"K-kalau kau mau… kau bisa pulang ke tempatku." Naruto berkata dengan punggung menghadap Sasuke.

Kalau saja saat itu Naruto berhadapan wajah dengan Sasuke, ia pasti bisa melihat tetesan air mata bahagia yang jatuh perlahan dari mata Sasuke. Ia pasti bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang bersemu kemerahan karena senang. Kalau saja…

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke dapat melihat dirinya di masa lalu memeluk punggung partnernya yang satu itu. Akan tetapi, suara yang terus memanggil namanya ini menariknya kembali ke realita. Betapa absurd, betapa aneh, suara yang seharusnya hanya ada di pikirannya malah menjadi hal yang mengembalikannya ke kenyataan.

"Sasuke…"

Dia masih terus berjalan terseok-seok. Dirinya berjalan menyusuri sungai, menyerahkan semua pada kakinya untuk membawanya ke… entah ke mana. Kakinya terus berjalan. Lalu ia merasakan sebuah genggaman hangat.

"Sasuke… pulanglah…"

Suara Naruto terus menerus terngiang di telinganya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras. Semua halusinasi yang dirasakannya pasti hanya efek samping dari tubuhnya yang letih penuh luka. Meski begitu, ia tak membuang halusinasinya, namun ia juga tak menyerah pada suara itu.

 _Aku tak bisa pulang. Aku tak lagi punya tempat untuk pulang._

(*)(*)(*)

FIN

(*)(*)(*)


End file.
